


A Blue Christmas Disaster

by ZeMegaShipper



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cause 'tis the time, Hey it's that one plotline we all love, It's a Christmas story, M/M, Rin messes up and now he has a fake boyfriend, Still, Who happens to be Ryuji, and i still don't know how to tag, comical, disastrous, even if I'm an atheist, it's fluffy, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeMegaShipper/pseuds/ZeMegaShipper
Summary: “So... Well... The other day when Yukio and I were talking to the old fart back at home about Christmas and our birthday plans, he started to pester me about my non- existent love life at one point and me being me... I sort of exclaimed I already have a boyfriend... Yukio started to question it and I said I'll bring him over for Christmas, like a damn idiot and now that's literally all that I hear from the both of them...”Or in which, Rin accidentally says he has a boyfriend that'll come over during Christmas and Ryuji reluctantly agrees after bribery with food and a week where Rin does whatever Ryuji wants.Chaos ensues.





	1. The Call Started it All

**Author's Note:**

> Noteworthy things to know before reading:  
> In this story Shiro's still alive after the incident happened and Rin entered the cram school, because he wants to be able to protect others better. In other words, nearly the same story and Rin's goals are still the same. Just that Shiro's still alive.
> 
> This is just a sweet story, with a plot I'm sure I'm not the only one who loves.

Christmas was approaching quickly and as for the exwire students, they all got three weeks off to visit family and get some time off of their studies. Everything would've been happy and calm, hadn't it been for the fact that Rin was starting to question his sanity and a bit of his own existence as we speak.

 

"Dude, you need to chill and explain what happened to me if you want my help with anything here." Suguro attempted to point out soothingly to the spastic half demon, who currently were pacing back and forth between the tables in his and Yukios kitchen area.

 

“I don't even know if this is anything you can help me with Ryuji, I screwed up. Badly.” At this, Ryuji sighed, rose from his seat and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, making him divert his attention to Ryuji. The taller boy, lead the other to a chair and sat him down, turning a chair for himself to sit directly across, blatantly just saying: “Explain.”

 

Rin gulped down the nervousness in his throat, sighing shakily, seeing he had no other choice now but to tell the story. “So... Well... The other day when Yukio and I were talking to the old fart back at home about Christmas and our birthday plans, he started to pester me about my non- existent love life at one point and me being me... I sort of exclaimed I already have a boyfriend... Yukio started to question it and I said I'll bring him over for Christmas, like a damn idiot and now that's literally all that I hear from the both of them...” Then after the explanation, Rin sunk together in his chair, supporting his head with his hands and elbows balancing on his knees.

 

It took a while until Ryuji got out a proper response. “Well damn... You really did this to yourself didn't you?” He said carefully, to which Rin let out another exasperated sigh. “Yeah... I know... And if I were to explain this to them now, I'd never hear the end of it until I die...”

 

A twinge of sympathy surged through Ryuji, but there was still this whole comical aspect to this and he couldn't stop the small smile on his lips. “I don't know what to tell you, man... There aren't many other ways out of this...”

 

Rin finally looked up at the other again for a brief moment and you could see how restless Rin had been since the incident based on the darkness starting to build under his eyes and the general tired look to them. He then looked at the ceiling instead and leaned back in his chair. “I know... I either have to swallow my own pride or get a boyfriend in two days. Fake or real. But, in this school, who would even be free to come on a... Christmas... Evening...” Rin began trailing off before his eyes lit up and he slowly looked over at Ryuji with that certain spark in his eyes that was so difficult for Ryuji to resist. Still, the man kept his guard up.

 

“No. We may be friends now, Rin, but I'm not signing up for this.” Not when Ryuji already had crush on the boy either. That only spelled trouble on his behalf. His anxiety would go through the roof if it already hadn't and his sanity would be obliterated. 

 

“Ryuji _please_ , you said you don't really celebrate this holiday and that your parents were gone on a mission or something over Christmas, plus you get my cooking for 2 weeks straight.” Rin tried desperately to negotiate and that last offer, was definitely something the rooster would have a hard time to pass up on. However, Ryuji still looked very skeptical. “Uhm... Okay look... You can... Have me do whatever you want for the rest of the holiday?”

 

Ryuji raised a brow at Rin. “You do realize that could end badly for you, if you were to have asked literally anybody else.” Rin avoided eye contact and mumbled what Ryuji thought was “That's why I'm asking you of all people. I respect you... On a different level from others...” Ryuji showed slight confusion and shock at the confession, but let it go quickly, thinking he probably meant it in a friendly way, he couldn't let his annoying crush on the guy get too much to his head, as Ryuji sighed exasperatedly. Feeling he was going to regret what he said next.

 

“Fine, I'll do it... It's just like two weeks, right? Let's just... Keep this on the low once the break is over.” Ryuji looked away, Light blush plastering his cheeks as he could see Rin light up again in awe from his peripheral view. “Wait, really? You're okay with it?” Ryuji could feel his cheeks grow darker the more the other spoke with so much happiness entering their tone of voice, Ryuji tried hard to pull himself together as he spoke. “Yeah, just... Let's not get too much into details if they ask anything... About us...”

 

_What have I signed myself up for?_

 

Ryuji thought as he pushed down his own flustered feelings, when he looked back at the blue- haired boy, finding a massive smile breaching their lips. Said boy giddily threw himself onto Ryuji for a hug, but since Ryuji were not expecting it, the both of them nearly fell off the chair and all Ryuji could muster under the sudden attack was a weak “Hey!” While they wobbled.

 

“Thank you so, so much, Ryuji, you're truly a life saver!” Rin nuzzled his head into Ryuji's neck as the rooster- haired boy's brain short circuited at the cuteness of the other.

 

Ryuji quickly rose once Rin pulled away slightly, and made his way for the door, coughing awkwardly into his own hand. “Don't worry about it, just have your things packed before we go, we'll talk more tomorrow, I have to... Uh... go... Sorry.” Ryuji messily blabbered out as he made it outside the kitchen's entrance and on his way out the building, leaving a very confused (but happy nonetheless) Rin behind.

 

As Ryuji got to his own dorms, he closed the door and slid down it with his back against the wooden surface, running his own fingers through his hair as he reevaluated his own life.

 

“Man, you look like hell... What happened at Okumura's?” Shima's concerned voice rung out from around the corner. Ryuji was breathing harshly and trying to calm down his overwhelming anxiety.

 

“I'll be spending two weeks at my crush's place for Christmas and I. Am. Doomed.” Ryuji dared looking up at his friend, who stood there flabbergasted, seemingly trying to catch up to this reality himself until pure confusion and curiosity took over instead.

 

“Excuse me what?” Shima said, still trying to catch up, but shaking the shock from his head as he offered a hand out at his best friend to rise up again. “Here, Let's go somewhere more comfortable and I want you to explain _everything_. Want me to fetch Koneko too?”

 

“... No... This is embarrassing enough already...” Ryuji took his hand and pushed himself back on his feet again as they headed to sit on a bed in one of the bedrooms. Then after explaining the entire mess he'd landed himself in, Shima was trying _hard_ to hold back his own laughter, still a glint of awe shone in his eyes and with a smug grin on his face he just stated. “Oh this is really too good.”

 

“Shima, I'm serious. I feel like I just signed myself up for my own funeral.” Ryuji was still trying his hardest to just as much as collect himself.

 

“Dude... This is _fantastic_ , I don't know why you're freaking out about it, honestly.” Shima replied, way too cheery for what Ryuji would've preferred in a situation like this.

 

“Fantastic? What about this is fantastic? I'll mess up and accidentally confess, or even worse, do something that'll make our relationship super awkward and what kind of relationship would this trip place us as after the it's over and-” Ryuji was about to ramble on before Shima cut him off.

 

“You two really have to stop pining for each other, seriously... Bon, you'll get three weeks worth of your crush's company, where the two of you can do nearly all types of romantic behavior without having to make up an essay to get out of it. This is a dream scenario. Besides, you get master chef meals for two weeks straight and you even get a week where your crush does everything you ask for you... And get his meals there too if you want! It can't get much better!” Shima exclaimed happily and Ryuji could only stare at his friend, mouth open, but no words coming to his head at the insane explanation Shima provided.

 

“Keep your mouth open like that and you'll catch flies.” Shima closed his friend's mouth for him as Ryuji just kept studying him, not catching any hint of hesitation that this plan was actually _bad_ on the other's face. Then he sighed and rose from the bed to walk out. “Oh yeah... You were the wrong person to talk to about this, obviously...” Ryuji trailed off and walked out as Shima made a few noises of protest behind him.


	2. We Should Mention That With Love Comes Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff time!!
> 
> Expect the cuddles!

As the next day rolled around, Ryuji still couldn’t help that giddy feeling rising in his chest, he wasn’t even going to travel with Rin and Yukio today but, the nervous lump at the bottom of his stomach still seemed to grow with worries.

 

Over the night, Ryuji had gathered his own thoughts and sure, he wrapped his head around the fact that he and Rin needed to exhibit romantic behavior around each other, but after Ryuji’s eternity of pining after the other boy, his gut just kept screaming at him to abort mission no matter what reasoning he came up with. However he doesn’t like breaking promises and Rin was obviously desperate.

 

Running yet another hand through his hair, Ryuji was making his way over to Okumura’s once more. He and Rin agreed to meet up to further discuss the situation and practice how they’d act once there, since Ryuji suddenly had to ‘abruptly rush back home’ the day before and they couldn’t do it then.

 

Ryuji rounded the final corner as the entire dorms to the Okumura’s came fully into sight. He collected himself and made his few final strides towards the door and knocked. Rin was the one opening, a nervous smile on his lips. “Well, shall we?” he said and Ryuji responded, nervous smile slipping on his own lips too, but still trying to defuse the awkwardness with a “We shall.”

 

This time the both of them went to Rin and Yukio’s room. Yukio being out on yet another mission currently and unsuspecting of any- and everything. Rin sat himself down on the edge of his bed and Ryuji pulled out a desk chair to face Rin.

 

“So…” Rin tried a conversation starter. “Yeah…” Ryuji trailed off after a while, looking off to the side briefly, before meeting the other boy’s blue eyes again.

 

Bad move.

 

Ryuji quickly looked away once more, fighting the blush rising to his cheeks. Rin had been looking at him curiously and those vividly blue eyes has always been enough to make Ryuji get those- annoying- butterflies in his stomach, and with how awkward the situation already was, they somehow just bore even deeper into Ryuji’s soul and he’s not entirely sure if he hates it or loves it yet. The color made him think of blueberries and with that constant gleam to them, damn, a straight guy would probably go gay for those eyes alone…

 

And holy hell was Ryuji gay for them.

 

Those eyes just kept looking at Ryuji, more confusion seeping into them now as the rooster- haired boy, desperately collected himself and spoke. “I- it would probably be good if we went over what to say to your family and practiced some more couple- y… Stuff.” Ryuji trailed off, still refusing to look at the other with the blush he’d literally just fought down and was not about to let it win another time.

 

But if he couldn’t even look at the other, how were they supposed to even as much as cuddle during their stay at Rin’s place?

 

_This was going to be a long day, huh?_ Ryuji mourned for the awkwardness to come.

“Y- yeah… That seems like a good plan.” Rin replied, finding his own interest in the wall beside him, a growing pink appearing on his cheeks. Rin sighed after a while of silence after that and rose to his feet towards Ryuji, the other cautiously looking up at the other boy, now standing up in front of him.

 

Rin reached for what calmness he could get, pushing down and trying to forget his own nerves. Mind going blank while the two now held eye contact. The carefully constructed plan from his bed, having to seemingly blown out the open window. He sighed shakily, relieving some excess tension in his muscles, then he gently grabbed Ryuji’s hand, as said man quirked a brow at Rin.

 

Rin turned the hand so he could put his lips to Ryuji’s knuckles, closing his eyes, a soft but chaste kiss was placed before he withdrew again, looking back at the other carefully, finding the rooster- haired boy was staring at him completely baffled, not even seemingly trying to hide the redness om their cheeks. Rin let their hands drop again, however still holding each other’s hands. Though the situation may have seemed awkward and stiff to anybody else, with both of the boys were screaming and dying inside their own heads, they both felt that at least they’d gotten past one barrier. Which barrier that was is still debatable though. At least that’s what they tell themselves, but Ryuji sure wasn’t the only one blushing madly now.

 

“W- well, that’s a good starter, but do we live during the 17th century or something?” Ryuji asked, trying to jokingly tease off the newly settled tension and Rin pouted slightly. “Oh yeah? Y- you come up with something better then, don’t you?” Rin almost immediately regretted those words after he said them and Ryuji just held that same incredulous and baffled look on his face from before. “I mean this is the best I could come up with to start out th-“ Meanwhile Rin kept rambling off on the sentence, Ryuji slowly stood up and Rin stopped himself from speaking when Ryuji grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger, gazes once more as intense as before, if not more when Ryuji turned Rin’s head to the side, quickly breaking the eye contact and the taller of the two pecked Rin’s cheek. Upon drawing back, Ryuji could see Rin likely had some trouble breathing and his cheeks were _red_ , he was _flustered_ beyond belief and the whole situation just made Ryuji realize exactly how _gay_ for the half demon he actually was.

Ryuji doesn’t exactly know where these spur of the moment ideas and this sudden bravery comes from, but he dares to peck the tip of Rin’s nose too. The both of them wondering how in the _hell_ love could be this cruel to them. This is literal pain they’re both in. Hearts aren’t supposed to constrict like this. Or at least that’s what they thought in that moment.

 

Hadn’t it been for them still holding each other’s hands, they would’ve thought they were already floating through the air too with how light their feet felt. Rin began wondering how the rooster had become master of being _this_ cute, because honestly, it was ridiculous to him.

 

Ryuji’s thought process wasn’t too different either. Had he really just done all that? Had he really just kissed the love of his life?! Twice?!

 

The both of them just kept looking at each other for moments longer while Ryuji couldn’t make out what Rin’s current expression meant. He seemed completely paralyzed, his blue eyes shone with something he could only guess was wonder and his lips were slightly parted, probably wanting to say something but not finding voice or words.

 

Then suddenly Ryuji felt a light shiver down his spine, an extremely cold wind blowing past him as he dared break eye contact before anything else got way to chaotically romantic and ending up with Ryuji not being able to hold back his crush that kept lovingly suffocating him.

 

As his eyes then drifted over to the open window. Rin’s attention also began diverting that way. Ryuji trying to undoubtedly distract the both of them with his next comment. “I still don’t get why you keep your windows open at this time. Winter’s around the corner. How come you don’t get cold?” Ryuji stated. Feeling another shiver at the cold wind. “Actually, how are you not freezing?”

 

“The flames tends to keep me warm, I suppose. I’m assuming from your shivering that you’re freezing though.” Rin said, a small smile making its way to his lips. Sure their closeness, and all the blushing, had kept them warm, but frankly, the cold wind bothered neither of them. However for the sake of their own hearts and their health, a distraction was in place. Right?

 

“Yeah… Sort of I guess.” Ryuji answered and kept looking out to the window. Rin let a big smile flourish, with a bit of mischief in it. He moved to stand by Ryuji’s side instead, huddling up to him. First then, he released their hands and placed his on the lower part of Ryuji’s back. Ryuji began tensing up and suddenly he wasn’t so cold anymore. The blush came right back to his cheeks as he felt the body next to him also began growing warmer.

 

You could say that until further notice, Ryuji now had his own personalized heater then. Although Ryuji can’t exactly say that he’s complaining.

 

Rin then moved them over to the bed, sat down and pulled the stunned, taller boy with him to sit further in, chuckling slightly as he drew back towards the wall at the shock of the other Rin began setting up his covers to crawl under them. He then reached to his side to get his big pillow and oh… Ryuji probably shouldn’t be looking at that same spot now, huh?

 

Ryuji immediately drew his gaze away and to the side, wondering how his blush hadn’t already set the room on fire.

 

He soon heard padding on the covers and carefully looked over to see Rin was buried under his own covers and the big pillow was almost swallowing him up and all of this still had room to spare. Some room, that Rin were demonstrating for Ryuji to have. Catching the hint, Ryuji had to desperately shake off the thoughts in his head that were screaming the word ‘cute’ over and over again and he got in. snuggling himself under the covers and feeling the other settle at his side.

 

_Well… Heat’s definitely not a problem anymore…_

 

Ryuji stated as they laid there close to one another. The coziness melting away whatever awkwardness that had remained.

 

Rin leaned his head on Ryuji’s shoulder and on instinct, Ryuji just rested his own head on top, his hand absentmindedly coming up to twirl Rin’s long locks around. Rin closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling and seemingly letting a wave of sleepiness wash over him.

 

Remembering what they actually came here for, Ryuji decided to strike up small talk. “So how are we going to hide this exactly? I’m assuming your caretaker isn’t exactly an idiot when it comes to this stuff…”

 

“Yeah… We’ll have to convince him this is real. Dates or something along those lines…” Rin yawned. “… Could probably work…” he stated tiredly, sleepiness seeping all the more into his voice. Ryuji couldn’t help but think that he can’t have slept much these past few days with how quick he grew this tired... “Mh… Maybe like a dinner time or perhaps a movie… Maybe both…”

 

 “Yeah that sounds good. Christmas presents or something-…” He yawned himself, noticing how intoxicatingly soft all of this was and getting tired himself. “… Would likely also work as a convincing factor.”

 

“Mhm…” Rin didn’t say much else than that.

 

“Can you come up with anything else?” Ryuji asked. However not gaining a response this time. “Rin?...” Ryuji turned slightly on his head, enough to see the demon beside him probably was sound asleep by then. Letting out a light chuckle. Ryuji settled back to his position and closed his own eyes.

 

The both of them drifting off together. Warm, and very cozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When he looks at me...  
> And I look at him...


	3. Fluster Clusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin lets something slip from his mouth and a chaos of flustered tomato blueberries and tomato roosters is let loose.

Later in the evening Ryuji woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed his hair had gotten a little ruffled and as he looked to his side, finding Rin had moved while sleeping. He was now completely laid down and his head was resting on its side in Ryuji’s lap. His hair had become tussled and was spread in all directions. His chest heaved up and down in a slow and calm pattern.

 

Ryuji would’ve said it was a peaceful sight, hadn’t it been because Rin laid in a position where both his feet crossed each other and was propped up on the headboard to their side. One of his arms were somehow pushed in under my legs and coming out on the other side, while the other were behind his back.

 

Ryuji tried to hold back his own laughter as he leaned forward and pushed some hair out of Rin’s eyes to look closer at the other. Upon doing so, he also saw Rin’s mouth was slightly open and light snoring from it could be heard.

 

Successfully having pushed back his laughter, he just couldn’t pass up such a precious moment and as he leaned down to lightly press his lips to Rin’s cheek, when he suddenly got a smack to the face instead.

 

Rin had moved in his sleep again and his arm under Ryuji’s legs bent towards Rin’s head, hitting Ryuji in the face in the process as Ryuji had come closer to his face

 

Groaning, he rose back up, straightened himself out again and got his phone to check the clock instead. Seeing as it was about time he headed back now anyways. Sighing, he tried nudging Rin awake. “Hey Rin.” But no reaction came. “I need to go now so I’ll be ready for the trip tomorrow, but you have to move for that.”

 

When he still received no response, another involuntary groan left his lips and he shook Rin a little harsher, hearing him at least make a little noise. “Rin, I have to go, you should probably get up too right? Or you won’t sleep tonight.” Ryuji tried to convince the cute thing nuzzling themselves deeper in his lap. “It’ll be fine. Just another… Hour...”

 

Getting a little frustrated, he sighed, resisting the temptation of getting a bucket of ice water to dump on the blue haired boy because… He knew how much he, himself hated any type of cold. The ice bucket would just be cruel method of waking the other up. “Rin, please. We’re travelling tomorrow, I’m sure you’ve got things you still need to do.”

 

“… Like you?” It was slurred and barely audible as Ryuji wasn’t sure he heard what he thought he did, but he sure was blushing at the mere thought of the possibility. “W- what?” Unbeknownst to the man himself, Rin was now wide awake and once the sleep induced statement and its meaning actually settled in Rin’s mind, he bolted upright, the adrenaline of panic running through his veins and tried to reach for any type of escape from the situation in a flurry. “I meant like… Glue! I have to glue a new poster of a manga I recently read on the wall!”

 

Rin, now sitting up beside Ryuji, was sweating and internally screaming at himself over the obvious lie he’d just told and a blush he had no chance in hiding plastered deep and red on his cheeks and… Gosh were the room getting hotter or was it just him?

 

Ryuji, still blushing, just quirked an incredulous eyebrow at the other. “Rin… You’ve literally erupted in flames…” The man in question quickly looked over his body to see that indeed, small blue flames scattered across his skin and some of his clothes from the sudden run of strong emotions.

 

Taking a deep breath to try and calm down himself, the flames ceased. That is… In difference from his crimson cheeks making him look like a tomato with blueberry eyes and a blueberry hat.

 

“Yeah… I’m still trying to get control over them… They… Do that… Sometimes… I… Guess…” Rin tried to escape his own mess and Ryuji could still only sit there stunned in shock, obviously not buying anything of what the other said, but deciding to let the other off the hook for this time. “Whatever… Well, I need to go and get prepared for tomorrow anyway. See you tomorrow afternoon. You should get ready too. It’s already 7PM. You should get something to eat too...”

 

Rin collected himself as they both stood up from the bed. Leaving the tangled sheets to be taken care of later. “Sure. You too.” That said, they stood there for a moment longer, just staring at each other and as much as they both liked looking at the other, they both sensed the awkward tension growing between them from the silence. Rin then cleared his throat, leaving some tension behind. “Let me lead you to the door.”

 

Ryuji nodded as they broke eye contact and headed for the door, side by side.

 

As soon as they’d reached the door, opened it, they stood there, facing each other, they both felt this strange feeling of loneliness creep up on them as they knew they wouldn’t see the other again until tomorrow. Ryuji hadn’t even left yet and they just needed to wait about a day until they saw each other again, but they both felt the distance being placed between them as time went by. “Yeah… As you said, you’d better go. We both have stuff to do, right?” Rin tried sounding positive despite his actual lonely feelings and his heart constricted all the more. However he wasn’t alone in that feeling now, was he?

 

“You’re right… So I should leave now… Let you get back to… Gluing… That… Poster… as you said.” A hint of humor shone through the light confusion in Ryuji’s voice, easily letting Rin know that he was aware the half demon had been lying to him in there, but had let it go. “Hah… Yeah…” Rin answered back awkwardly. Then another tense silence settled.

 

Suddenly, Rin saw Ryuji’s hands come up to cup his face as he melted into- and allowed himself to be pulled down a bit by them. To his shock, he soon felt a pair of lips at the top of his head and he could literally feel the flames erupting in small sparks on his body as his cheeks grew equally as warm as before again, along with that tingling sensation running down his back, sending shivers across his skin.

 

Ryuji soon drew back again from the stunned boy, and chuckled a bit at the flustered mess Rin currently was. Not saying he wasn’t currently one either but the bed head and tussled clothes just complemented Rin’s current look.

 

However before Rin got the time to recollect himself and ask questions, Ryuji began jogging away. Turning back around before the first corner he’d have to make on his way back, seeing Rin was still looking at him in shock, a small and giddy smile flashed on Ryuji’s lips. “See you tomorrow!” With that said, a teasing tone to his words as Ryuji left the scene.

 

“… Yeah… See you tomorrow.” A small smile crossed Rin’s own lips as he broke out of the trance- like state and slowly went back inside once he recovered from the shock.

 

Meanwhile, as Ryuji got back to his dorms, Shima quickly came to realize, he’d have to go through another talk with his love- struck friend. Not that he minded the gossip (or blackmail as he’d like to call it) and his friend venting his pent up feelings out for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, School is literally kidding me.
> 
> But I need to provide C O N T E N T .
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah, also worth mentioning, I'm currently working on making a cover for this story (another reason for the delay), so you might want to be on the look for when I announce it's done! ^^


	4. Pecks and Flushing Wrecks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks on a train ride and how to give someone a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extreme hold up.
> 
> School's a lot right now and aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.
> 
> Hey, at least this chapter's a bit longer!

As the next day approached, it was finally time for them to travel. It was finally time for the author to stop stalling with this story and just get on with it already.

 

Ryuji made his way over to the train station, luggage neatly packed in a rolling suitcase and in a big plastic bag, there were covers, blankets and… Even more blankets… If you looked closely, perhaps you could catch a glimpse of necessities to survive the longer train ride. Like a tiny bottle of water…

 

Ryuji spotted Rin in the crowded train station fairly quick once he got there and waved to catch his attention. Once Rin saw him as well, he lit up like a beam and meanwhile Ryuji was struggling to keep his heart from a heart attack at the sight of the boy, he wondered how Rin hadn’t flared up already with how bright he seemed to shine.

 

Soon enough, Rin had made his way over to Ryuji, trying not to knock over, or get knocked over in the bigger crowd. Upon reaching Ryuji, a look of complete confusion settled as his eyes met with the plastic bag and its contents.

 

“Dude, why are you bringing so many blankets?” Rin asked, looking back up to Ryuji again. “It’s going to be cold where we’re going and if I’m going to Antarctica, I’m coming prepared.” Ryuji simply stated. As if it was clear as day, to which Rin cocked an eyebrow. “But… Isn’t Antarctica… way too south for that…?”

 

A look of annoyance and irritation crossed Ryuji’s face at that, to which Rin’s only grew more smug with his own smile, knowing he was right. “North pole! Whatever, just shut your mouth...” Rin held up his hands in mock surrender. “Alright dude. You obviously didn’t major in geography at least.”

 

Silence laid itself between them. Ryuji staring rather baffled at the other and before Rin knew it, the shorter man had a pillow was thrown in his face. “I’m bringing this and that’s end of that. Let’s go before we get late.”

 

That said, Ryuji was already off and going on the train when Rin finally came back to his senses, calling back to the other as he, too ran on the train and as the two sat down next to each other, Rin trying desperately to hold back his laughter and started a conversation instead. “Hey, you might want that pillow back, then…” He said trailing off, the tint of humor heavy in his voice. “No, don’t worry about it. Seeing as how you apparently forgot one, you can keep it.”

 

Rin was slightly shocked at the gesture, but a warm smile soon settled on his lips and his eyes grew soft. “But… What about keeping up your warmth?” Rin questioned when his eyes searched for the other’s, s if to fully make sure it was okay to take the pillow. Ryuji didn’t meet his eyes. His peripheral vision did enough of the job to show the gleaming eyes and kicking the engine in his chest into overdrive. “Yeah, it’s fine, I’ll survive.”

 

However that answer didn’t seem to satisfy Rin enough as he propped up the pillow between the two. Settling on resting his own head against the pillow on Ryuji’s shoulder. Surprised at first, Ryuji just looked down at Rin before drawing himself back as smiling softly. Hoping Rin would never change that caring trait of his that became evident in moment like these.

 

On another note, it was also at times like this where neither could complain about their height differences.

 

“Wasn’t Yukio supposed to travel with us?” Ryuji remembered Rin telling him that at some point the day before. “As I mentioned yesterday, he got an urgent mission he had to rush to, but once he’d finished it, he realized he was closer to the monastery than to our dorms, so he headed there early instead and should probably already be there by now.” Rin responded to which Ryuji just replied with a simple “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” A comfortable silence then settled between them for another while, both of their eyelids growing heavy again and Ryuji groaned. “Man, if we keep falling asleep together like this, we’ll both be in a coma by the end of the month.” A sensible chuckle escaped Rin at that. “What do you suggest we do then?”

 

Ryuji adjusted himself so he could look at Rin in the eyes without straining his neck and Rin adapted the same way, a curious look on his face. “Well…” Ryuji leaned a bit closer to Rin and the other responded with doing the same until their faces were barely a breath away. Rin’s cheeks dusting slightly pink.

 

“I’ve got Set it Off’s new album downloaded!” Ryuji said, bringing up his phone, already showing the Midnight album on his playlist.

 

There was a pause before Rin exclaimed, raising his voice quite a bit, but not to a yell “Oh hell yeah!”

 

As the train ride went on, the two felt content listening to the band and as the playlist reached its end, they sparked up conversations regarding favorite songs and some conspiracy theories were touched upon as well. They drifted from subject to subject, speaking like they’d known each other for their entire lives and as more time passed they were soon notified by the robotic voice through the intercom that they were getting much closer to their destination and with that announcement, the conversations died down for another while.

 

“Hey… I’ve been thinking a bit.” Ryuji only hummed in response, straining his ears at Rin’s sudden quietness to his tone and raising his eyebrow in Rin´s direction for him to continue talking. “Knowing my old man, he’ll likely… Be pretty suspicious if we don’t… You know… Kiss...? Like… On the mouth...” Rin trailed off, getting impossibly more quiet as he went on. Ryuji thought he caught something along the lines of “He’s sort of a perverted priest with a mind for boobs after all…” as well. He couldn’t help but smile, as it reminded him a bit of his own dad. “Yeah no, I get what you mean.” Ryuji said, getting almost equally as hushed. Rin just gave him a sympathetic look, knowing what he was getting at, but a small smile tugged at both of their lips.

 

Ryuji cleared his throat, then shuffled in his seat again and gently took the pillow down into his lap. One of his hands reached up to hold Rin’s cheek, as the other man had not yet caught up to the situation but had his cheeks growing increasingly red at, what should be, an insane speed. At this point Rin just wished he wouldn’t flare up in the middle of the train ride too.

 

Then, meanwhile as he had his nerves were peaking through the roof of the train, Ryuji’s own heart was beating out of his chest, but his ulterior somehow remained calm. He wondered quickly where his sudden confidence had come from once more and why he was letting it run his actions like this in front of his freaking crush out of everything.

 

Although, in some way… He was still okay with it doing that all the same.

 

“I- I mean… There is still a station between our destination, b- but I was just… sayin’...” Rin sped the words out in panic, hearing his words and stuttering fall flat with the sentence’s end, as his eyes drifted from Ryuji’s own ones, to his lips.

 

Rin wanted this, he wanted all of this. That much, he didn’t deny, but his fears stopped him from letting loose. The fear in itself that held him back was the thought that this wasn’t real. Once these weeks were over, they’d be back to before again. All of this… Was just a play… Right?

 

Rin knew his own feelings said otherwise, but he had no clue about Ryuji’s perspective and what he felt regarding all of this. Rin’s eyes eventually drifted back up to Ryuji’s curiously, he found a shy uncertainty in them and at the same time, the other’s gestures all seemed so genuine.

 

Too genuine for a play...

 

As Ryuji looked at the other, both of them feeling the warmness of their own cheeks considering how close they were. Ryuji was however unsure if the other was truly okay with this. “We don’t have to... If you don’t feel ready for it.” He said. However, as their proximity closed in and Rin fluttered his eyes closed, Ryuji became more certain of the answer and his actions. So in a barely audible voice he said “But something tells me... That’s not exactly it…” That said, he closed his own eyes as their lips finally met. Gentle and warm as ever.

 

Their lips were soft and melded together sweetly. They both revelled in the comfort of the other’s company, feeling the other move occasionally and losing track of time. They both knew this would forever mean something to them, but what this would make of their actual relationship with each other, was to be determined at a later date. Each of them silently loving every moment of this feeling that they could.

 

Although, all good things tend to come to an end and soon a ding sound came through the intercom. “Next stop: South Cross Station” With the voice, both of them knew they had to pull back to get ready to head off the train. So, albeit reluctantly, they softly back to their own seats. The warmth however, still lingered between them both and their hands were intertwined against the train’s conjoined seats.

 

This Christmas sure was going to be something...

 

As the last part of the train ride continued and them both trying to individually reflect over what just happened, they relaxed to the comfortable silence. Then, as the train then closed to a stop after a few more moments and the both of them were slowly packing the things they’d picked up during the ride to get up and outside, Rin suddenly remembered something he probably should’ve said before they kissed, but decided to play it off now devilishly, knowing the other wouldn’t react to it too mildly anyway.

 

“You know… That was my first kiss.” That said, the train came to a stop, Rin leaned down to kiss Ryuji on the cheek as the man was currently fiddling with his things and after that, Rin rushed to get out before the other had any chance of reacting to his little statement and as he made his way out, he was quite sure he heard a windows error noise behind him and he let out a small laugh, knowing exactly who that was.

 

Then, once outside the train, The cold breeze, being the first thing to hit his face, he heard fast footsteps coming closer to him. He pushed back the laughter still flowing from his mouth and settled for snickering instead as Ryuji began blabbering beside him about how he should’ve said that earlier and how Rin couldn’t just brush off a thing like that so easily, yada, yada. Rin knew exactly what he did and he knew he couldn’t have chosen a better person for it either.

 

As the blabbering continued, he realized, he might should do something about it. So he stopped, making Ryuji stop beside him in confusion, the train of words from his mouth coming to a stop, however before his brain connected the dots, Rin reached up, standing on his toes, to kiss him again. Then, a mere second later, he got down and just continued walking.

 

Like nothing happened.

 

Ryuji was left a stunned and flustered mess as his thoughts furiously tried to grasp what just happened. It was a failing venture, but he somehow got his legs to move anyway to catch up with the other eventually, before he’d get completely lost in this new place. Considering how Rin just kept walking.

 

They were soon walking side by side. Rin still held a way too confident smirk on his lips, while Ryuji just grumbled beside him. “That’s not fair...”

 

“You’re telling me I shouldn’t have done it?” Rin said, smirk still on his lips, but a hint of actual hesitation visible through his eyes as they travelled over to the other. “I- I… I mean… I- it wasn’t necessarily bad, b- but... “ Ryuji struggled to find the right words, though Rin already felt satisfied with that answer, as he kept looking forward while they walked, listening to Ryuji nonetheless as the man kept seeking the right words.

 

As the monastery came into view though, he was harshly reminded again that this wasn’t actually real...

 

This relationship, no matter how hard he’d wanted it to be true, was just for show. It made him sad and he recognized the familiar feeling of something breaking inside of him. However he covered up his own sadness in knowing this fact. He didn’t want the other beside him to start thinking something was up and accidentally fess up his true feelings. At the very least not yet.

 

Just keep up the show for a couple of weeks. It’s not that hard… Right?

 

Unfortunately for Rin, Ryuji stopped the trail of words from his mouth when he saw the moment Rin’s facáde broke and he was about to inquire something about it, when suddenly something sprinting in front of them caught both of their eyes.

 

“Well shit, I’m dea-” And before Rin even could finish his sentence, Rin wasn’t by Ryuji’s side anymore, instead halfway tackled to the ground behind Ryuji and in a headlock by an older man. Ryuji was both baffled and confused.

 

“You absolute brat! You go get yourself a boyfriend and decide it would be a good idea _not_ to tell me?!” The ‘mysterious’ man exclaims and Ryuji starts to realize that this might be a family member of Rin’s, judging by the context of that sentence. “You old fart! Let go, you’re suffocating me!” Rin had an irritated strain to his throat from the pressure it was put under and on command, the older man abruptly just let go of Rin as he fell the rest of the road to the ground with a small, _totally manly_ , squeak.

 

Just as Ryuji was trying to push back his smile and help the other up again, the ‘old fart’ was in front of him instead. “Hi! Name’s Shiro Fujimoto and I apologize for the responsibility of raising my son that’s been laid on you.” He started happily introducing himself and holding out a hand for Ryuji to take. As if what previously happened, never occurred. However, muffling from the ground, Rin spoke before Ryuji could beat him to it. “I can hear you, you know…”

 

Ryuji decided to play along in the act and shook Shiro’s hand in return. “Ryuji Suguro and yeah he’s a handful.” With that statement, Rin sat bolt upright. “Hey!” A priceless expression of anger on his face.

 

“What’s the commotion out here?” With that everybody dropped the subject and looked over towards to entrance to the monastery where somebody had stepped out, curious eyes directed towards them. “Ryuji?”

 

“Oh hey, Yukio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless promotion of my boyos in Set it Off and their new album "Midnight".
> 
> Check them out if you want.  
> Just saying, their music is a BOP.
> 
> Oh yeah!  
> I think I mentioned last chapter that I was working on a cover for this story.  
> Well it's done and You can find it here:  
> http://fangirlincoming.tumblr.com/post/183573500303/finally-i-can-update-my-icon-to-the-actual-thing
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that the conversation about the blankets were inspired from a conversation between me and the beautiful @Toasty_Mashie.  
> They have some real good stories so I highly recommend checking them out too!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... Extremely early Merry Christmas?


End file.
